


Just Holdin On for Tonight

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Infinite Playlist of Ships [6]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel has trouble coping with the mess that has become her life. Michaela is there to help, or at least she tries. Post 2.13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Holdin On for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In response to an anonymous prompt: "Chandelier by Sia for Laurel x Michaela" It's set after 2.13 because I started it before 2.14 aired. 
> 
> Disclaimer: As always these characters don’t belong to me and I seek no profit.

Michaela had never really been the friend other people sought out after a rejection, breakup, or any other form of heartbreak. She had always been the one you’d ask for study guides, advice on how to become top of the class or the best edition of a textbook. That’s the way it was. She couldn’t say she minded much, other people’s drama just got in the way of more important things.  

It wasn’t as if she didn’t care. It was clear to anyone paying attention that she believed in making the world a better place. She struggled though to apply her ideals to more interpersonal situations. 

So it came as a surprise when Laurel emerged from the door leading to the basement and grabbed her hand. Laurel’s shoulders were slumped and her head bowed. Michaela didn’t miss the small sniffle as the other woman asked in a quiet voice. “Michaela, would you come with me?”

Michaela knitted her eyebrows. “What’s going on?”

Laurel didn’t look up as she answered in an aggravated whisper. “Please, could you just..” She paused to wipe her eyes and mouth. “Please?”

Michaela opened her mouth to inquire further but closed it just as quickly. She looked toward their peers for some help in the situation and caught Connor as he mouthed ‘Go’ and gestured toward Laurel and the door. 

She gave Laurel’s hand a small squeeze before letting go. “O.K.” 

Michaela grabbed both of their bags, rooting through Laurel’s for her keys. Laurel opened the door and marched out, which left Michaela to follow. Before she closed the door behind her, she turned and saw Frank looking hopelessly after them. So that’s the reason, she thought. She sighed heavily and shut the door. 

Laurel crossed her arms over her middle and lifted her head slightly. “Will you drive?”

It struck Michaela how much Laurel looked like the shy student she’d met a year ago. The one who seemed afraid of her own shadow and dedicated to avoiding any sort of misstep. She’d forgotten in the months of confidence and clarity that followed Sam’s death that this woman had ever existed. 

She nodded. “Yeah, where to?”

“A bar or club, anywhere I can drink.”

“Got it.” Michaela crossed to the driver’s side and waited for Laurel to buckle her seatbelt before making her way to one of the few places she’d been when not working or studying. 

* * *

“How many drinks before you tell me what’s going on?” asked Michaela as she sipped her wine. 

Laurel shook her head and took another shot. As she placed the glass on the bar, she turned and looked to the dancefloor. “Dance?” She quirked an eyebrow as she gestured toward the dancefloor. 

Michaela crossed her arms and quirked her own eyebrow. “You ever going to tell me?”

Laurel sighed as she rolled her eyes. “Look Michaela, this is how it works; I drink, I dance, you make sure I don’t get seriously injured or go home with anyone stupid. If you’re not up to the task, I’ll cover your cab home.”

“Fine.” Michaela slid off her stool and followed Laurel to the dancefloor. She leaned to whisper in Laurel’s ear, “at least tell me who we’re mad at.”

Laurel chuckled as she started to move her hips to the beat. “You’re smart Michaela, I’m sure you can figure it out.”

Michaela shrugged and started to move her body in time with Laurel’s. It wasn’t long before they were approached by their share of men, all of which they declined with Laurel moving closer and closer to Michaela. 

When the music switched to something slow, Laurel raised her arms in invitation. Michaela shrugged and moved into Laurel’s embrace. As they started to sway, Laurel  spoke. “I should have known better. I never fall for the right person.”

Michaela let out a small laugh. “Yeah, I’m not much better.”

“Trust me, there’s no way your track record is as bad as mine.”

Michaela sighed. “You gonna tell me what happened?”

Laurel shook her head. “Not now. I just need a night where I’m not worried about whether Wes is ok, or why a fucking serial killer is stalking us, or how I got into this mess with Frank.”

Michaela nodded. “So shots and a cab home?”

Laurel laughed. “Now you got the idea, princess.”

Michaela rolled her eyes. “Don’t call me that.”

* * *

They huddled close in the back of the private car Laurel called. Michaela chalked it up to the alcohol and exhaustion. Well, she would have, if she were sober enough to care about their proximity. 

“You’re really...” Laurel looked up at her with an expression Michaela didn’t recognize. Michaela squinted, waiting for her to continue. “Really pretty.” 

Michaela scoffed. “Whatever.”

Laurel put her hand on Michaela’s arm and squeezed. “No, for real. You’re like the whole package. Pretty, smart, beautiful, gorgeous, and...” She paused and closed her eyes. Her words ran together a bit but Michaela didn’t miss how many adjectives were attached to her attractiveness. If she could think clearer, she would have asked about it. 

Michaela shook her head but stopped midway as her brain felt like it was swimming. “You’re drunk.”

Laurel giggled as she opened her eyes. “You’re drunk.” She looked up at the sun roof and knocked on the divider to get their driver’s attention. “Hey Jeeves, open the roof.”

He didn’t reply but complied with her request. She moved to stand on the seat cushion and stuck her upper body through the window. “Come on, princess.”

Michaela raised her eyebrows. “Are you crazy?”

“Come on, miss perfect, for just once, live a little.”

Michaela shrugged as she joined Laurel. She had to close her eyes for a minute. The mixture of alcohol and the rapidly moving structures around her weren’t the best mix. The cool wind helped to make her feel a little better. 

Laurel nudged her. “Breathe, then look.”

Michaela took a deep breath then opened her eyes. It was definitely less nauseating this time. She turned to Laurel who threw her arms up and let out a cheer. She shook her head, slower this time and smiled as the wind hit her face. 

No, she wasn’t really the comforting type but just as sure as she pushed Sam to protect Laurel, she realized that being there for Laurel would always just come naturally.


End file.
